wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Traps
There are 5 Traps on wilds.io. Some only appear on specific game modes, but the mechanics are the same. Guillotine Door This trap is found when entering almost any building with closed walls. The trap opens for 1 second, and closes after the same amount of time. It is instant death if the player is caught between the doors when they close. However, there is one exploit to the trap. It is no longer possible to dash, sprint + jump or spear vault past them. Guillotines instantly kill yetis and deal 1/4th of and ogre's health in damage Hidden Spikes The hidden spikes are hidden throughout the different game modes but are recognizable when you find them. Usually, they guard a typical place for people to run, or they guard a chest. There are several ways a player can trigger the spikes. If a player sprints, takes melee damage, blocks an attack, rolls, or jumps on the spikes, they are instantly killed. Typically, everyone becomes friends when they step on spikes because it's a blood bath if one person attacks. You can use spikes to your advantage if you pay attention however, for example kicking a player onto them. The only completely safe actions that can be performed on a pit of spikes are walking, blocking, normal attacking, firing projectiles (ranged class attacks, knives, and throwing your weapon are all safe), and using items. In addition, ranged weapon's special moves will not trigger the spikes; however, all close combat special moves will cause the spikes to kill you immediately. Anything else will result in your untimely demise. Pit The pit is a black abyss filled with pixel spears. The player will die doing from doing anything that lands them on a pit including rolling, jumping, special attacking, kicking, being kicked or taking knock back. You cannot walk into a pit, as you will stop at the edge while the walk animation continues but you stop. Players that use the hammer can use the hammer special attack to cross short to medium length pits Pits are a very useful tool in wilds. You can use them to put space in between you and your enemy, and force them to either go around the pit (if that is possible) or jump over the pit, when you then kick them back into it thus instakilling them. Previous versions of the pit In previous versions, it was possible to walk directly into the pit. This presented a problem for new players, so it was removed in subsequent versions. Also, the player used to be able to jump then roll over pits and not die (credit for discovering: BALUSIN). The infamous pit-bomb-worm glitch is covered on the Worm page. Aswell the previous design of the pit was pitch black then later the design purposed by Egzekutor was approved by Rezoner and the design was changed. Aswell there was the pit bug which when a mine/bomb was activated, it would allow the player to have walk through walls. Bomb Traps When breaking a crate, there is a slight chance that the crate will activate a bomb trap. The trap does the same damage as other bombs, and can be picked up if the axe's special is used on it. Bombs released in bomb traps detonate slightly slower than regular bombs that are placed. Quicksand Quicksand is a hole, which will drag players into itself if they stand too close to it. If a player doesn't manage to escape, and falls into the center of the quicksand, they will instantly die. Quicksand is currently no longer in the game. Advantages Quicksand is dangerous, although it can be useful for easily defeating enemies. Try to knock down an enemy standing near the quicksand. The Kick and the Roll are great moves for knocking enemy players. Avoiding the quicksand The best way to get away from the quicksand is particularly to sprint while jumping. When you jump, you won't get dragged towards the quicksand. It's common to see players sprinting and jumping to clear the quick sand. Note: The worm can also be considered a trap, because it is not killable and was not removed after the goblins and bear/yetis were. It patrols key area around a chest and around the perimeter of the CTF map. It tracks players and follows them. Touching it will instantly kill you. After it has killed someone, there is a cooldown period where you can not get killed. Use it to your advantage. Category:Structures